warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
List of Warner Bros. Television programs
This is a list of television series produced, distributed or owned by Warner Bros. Television, a subsidiary of Time Warner. This list also includes shows produced or distributed by Warner Bros. Animation, Warner Horizon Television, Lorimar Television, Telepictures, Castle Rock Entertainment, New Line Television, HBO, Turner Broadcasting System, Adult Swim, CNN and Cartoon Network. Warner Bros. Television Warner Bros. Animation Hanna-Barbera Productions Ruby-Spears Productions (pre-1991) Warner Horizon Television Telepictures *''My Favorite Martian'' (distribution only; currently owned by The Contingent Trust of Jack & Florence Chertok) *''Here's Lucy'' (distribution only; currently owned by Desilu Too, LLC.) *''Mayberry R.F.D.'' (distribution only) *''The New Dick Van Dyke Show'' (distribution only) *''The People's Court'' (1981–1993, 1997–present) *''Love Connection'' (1983–1994, 1998–99, 2017-present) *''Rituals'' (1984–1985) *''The All New Let's Make a Deal'' (1984–1986) (currently owned by FremantleMedia) *''Catchphrase'' (1985–1986) *''ThunderCats'' (1985–1989) *''Trump Card'' (1990–1991) *''Fox's Fun House'' (1990–1991) *''Best of the Worst'' (1991-1992) *''The Jenny Jones Show'' (1991–2003) *''The Jane Whitney Show'' (1992-1994) (co-production with Scripps Howard Productions) *''Extra'' (1994–present) *''The Rosie O'Donnell Show'' (1996–2002, not to be confused with The Rosie Show on OWN) *''In Person with Maureen O'Boyle'' (1996–1997) *''Change of Heart'' (1998–2003) *''The Queen Latifah Show'' (1999–2001) *''Judge Mathis'' (1999–present) *''Street Smarts'' (2000–2005) *''ElimiDate'' (2001-2006) (co-production with Dawn Syndicated Productions) *''The Caroline Rhea Show'' (2002-2003) (co-production with Travail D'Amour Productions Inc.) *''Celebrity Justice'' (2002–2005) *''Are You Hot?'' (2003) *''The Ellen DeGeneres Show'' (2003–present) *''The Tyra Banks Show'' (2005–2010) *''The Dr. Keith Ablow Show'' (2006–2007) *''TMZ on TV'' (2007–present) *''The Bonnie Hunt Show'' (2008–2010) *''Judge Jeanine Pirro'' (2008–2011) *''Lopez Tonight'' (2009–2011) *''Dr. Drew's Lifechangers'' (2011–2012) *''Anderson Live'' (2011–2013) *''Let's Ask America'' (2012–2015) *''Bethenny'' (2013–2014) *''Just Keke'' (2014–2015) *''The Real'' (2014–present) *''Crime Watch Daily'' (2015–present) *''Mad TV'' (2016–present) Lorimar Television *''The Good Life'' (with Screen Gems, 1971–1972) *''The Waltons'' (1972–1981) *''Doc Elliot'' (1973-1974) (co-production with Corsican Productions) *''Apple's Way'' (1974–1975) *''The Blue Knight'' (1975-1976) *''Helter Skelter'' (TV miniseries) (1976) *''Sybil'' (TV miniseries) (1976) *''Eight Is Enough'' (1977–1981) *''Dallas'' (1978–1991) *''Kaz'' (1978-1979) *''Flatbush'' (1979) *''Knots Landing'' (1979–1993) *''Skag'' (1980) *''Flamingo Road'' (1980–1982) *''The People's Court'' (1981–1993) *''Falcon Crest'' (1981–1990) *''King's Crossing'' (1982) *''Boone'' (1983) *''Two Marriages'' (1983-1984) *''Just Our Luck'' (1983) (co-production with Lawrence Gordon Productions) *''Love Connection'' (1983–1993) *''Maggie Briggs'' (1984) (co-production with Chagrin Productions) *''Christopher Columbus'' (TV miniseries) (1984) *''Berrenger's'' (1985) (co-production with Roundelay Productions) *''Detective in the House'' (1985) *''The Best Times'' (1985) (co-production with Beechwood Productions) *''The Redd Foxx Show'' (1986) (co-production with Thunder Road Productions) *''Mama's Family'' (1986–1990 version, distribution only) *''ALF'' (1986–1990) (currently distributed by Lionsgate) *''Valerie/The Hogan Family'' (1986–1991) *''Perfect Strangers'' (1986–1993) *''Full House'' (1987–1993) *''Midnight Caller'' (1988–1991) *''Guns of Paradise'' (1988–1991) (co-production with Roundelay Productions) *''Freddy's Nightmares'' (1988–1990) (with New Line Television and Stone Television) *''Fun House'' (1988-1990) (with Stone Television) *''Nearly Departed'' (1989) *''3rd Degree'' (1989-1990) (co-production with Kline and Friends Productions and Burt and Bert Productions) *''Island Son'' (1989-1990) *''Family Matters'' (1989–1993) *[[It (1990 film)|Stephen King's It]] (1990 mini-series) *''Gabriel's Fire'' (1990-1991) *''Pros and Cons'' (1991-1992) (co-production with Schenck/Cardea Productions) *''Reasonable Doubts'' (1991–1993) *''Sisters'' (1991–1993) *''Step by Step'' (1991–1993) *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1992) *''Scorch'' (1992) (co-production with Allan Katz Productions, Saban/Scherick Productions and Honeyland Productions) *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' (1992–1993) *''Shaky Ground'' (1992–1993) (co-production with Keyes Brothers Productions) *''Time Trax'' (1993) *''It Had to Be You'' (1993) Lorimar-Telepictures *''It's A Living'' (1980-1982, 1985-1989) (produced by Witt/Thomas Productions) *''The $1,000,000 Chance of a Lifetime'' (1986-1987) *''Perfect Match'' (1986) *''SilverHawks'' (1986) *''One Big Family'' (1986-1987) *''Our House'' (1986-1988) *''Better Days'' (1986) (co-production with Magnum/Thunder Road Productions) *''Max Headroom'' (1987-1988) *''The Comic Strip'' (1987) (produced by Rankin/Bass Animated Entertainment) *''She's the Sheriff'' (1987-1989) *''Spies'' (1987) *''Gumby Adventures'' (1988) (currently owned by Premavision) *''Aaron's Way'' (1988) *''Jake's Journey'' (1988-1989 pilots for CBS starring Graham Chapman) Rankin/Bass (1974-1989) * That Girl in Wonderland (1974) http://www.toontracker.com/satsup/ssm3.htm * 'Twas the Night Before Christmas (1974) * The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974) * The First Christmas (1975) * The First Easter Rabbit (1976) * Frosty's Winter Wonderland (1976) * The Leprechaun's Christmas Gold (1981) * The Coneheads (1983) * Wind in the Willows (1985) * The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (1985) * ThunderCats (1985) * SilverHawks (1986) * The Flight of Dragons (1986) * The Comic Strip (1987) The Wolper Organization (post-1970) *''Appointments with Destiny'' (1971-1973) *''The American Heritage'' (1973-1975) *''Primal Man'' (1973-1975) *''Sandburg's Lincoln'' (1974-1976) *''Chico and the Man'' (1974-1978) *''Welcome Back, Kotter'' (1975-1979) *''Roots (1977 miniseries)'' DC Comics *''Adventures of Superman'' (1952-1958) *''The New Adventures of Superman'' (1966–1969) (co-production with Filmation) *''The Adventures of Superboy'' (1966–1969) (co-production with Filmation) *''Aquaman'' (1967-1968) (co-production with Filmation) *''The Adventures of Batman'' (Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder) (1968–1970) (co-production with Filmation) *''Super Friends'' (1973-1974; 1977-1986) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera Productions) National General *''Tarzan'' (1966–1968) *''The Trouble with Tracy (1970-1971) *''Storefront Lawyers (1970-1971) Turner Entertainment Co. (pre-1986 MGM/UA) *''MGM Parade'' (1955–1956) *''The Thin Man'' (1957–1959) (Based on the 1934 film and its sequels by MGM) *''Northwest Passage'' (1958–1959) *''National Velvet'' (1960) *''The Best of the Post'' (1960) *''The Islanders'' (1960–1961) *''The Asphalt Jungle'' (1961) *''Cain's Hundred'' (1961–1962) *''Dr. Kildare'' (1961–1966) (Based on the 1937 movie Internes Can't Take Money and its sequels by MGM) *''Father of the Bride'' (1961–1962) (Based on the 1950 film and its sequel by MGM) *''Sam Benedict'' (1962–1963) *''The Eleventh Hour'' (1962–1964) *''The Lieutenant'' (1963–1964) *''Harry's Girls'' (1963) *''The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters'' (1963–1964) *''Mr. Novak'' (1963–1965) *''Gilligan's Island'' (1964–1967) (produced by United Artists Television) *''Made in America'' (1964) *''Many Happy Returns'' (1964–1965) *''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' (1964–1968) *''A Man Called Shenandoah'' (1965–1966) *''Please Don't Eat the Daisies'' (1965–1967) (Based on the 1960 movie of the same name by MGM) *''Daktari'' (1966–1969) *''Preview Tonight'' (1966) (episode "Seven Good Years and Seven Lean") *''The Rounders'' (1966–1967) *''The Girl from U.N.C.L.E.'' (1966–1967) *''Jericho'' (1966–1967) *''The Forsyte Saga'' (1967) (mini) *''Off to See the Wizard'' (1967–1968) (Based on The Wizard of Oz) *''Hondo'' (1967) (Based on the 1953 film by Warner Bros.) *''Maya'' (1967–1968) (Based on the 1966 film by MGM) *''Then Came Bronson'' (1969–1970) *''The Courtship of Eddie's Father'' (1969–1972) (Based on the 1960 film by MGM) *''Medical Center'' (1969–1976) *''Young Dr. Kildare'' (1972) *''Assignment Vienna'' (1972) *''Hello Mother, Goodbye!'' (1973 pilot for NBC starring Bette Davis) *''Adam's Rib'' (1973) (Based on the 1949 film by MGM) *''Hawkins'' (1973–1974) *''The New Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975–1977) (produced by MGM Television and Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Bronk'' (1975–1976) *''The Practice'' (1976–1977) *''The Montefuscos'' (1976) *''Jigsaw John'' (1976) *''Executive Suite'' (1976–1977) *''How the West Was Won'' (1977 mini-series, 1978-1979) *''CHiPs'' (1977–1983) *''Logan's Run'' (1977–1978) (Based on the 1976 film by MGM) *''Lucan'' (1977–1978) *''The French Atlantic Affair'' (1979 mini-series) *''Beyond Westworld'' (1980) (produced by MGM Television and Low Shaw Productions) *''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' (1980–1982) (produced by MGM Television and Filmation Associates) *''McClain's Law'' (1981–1982) *''Chicago Story'' (1982) *''Meatballs and Spaghetti'' (1982) (produced by MGM Television, Intermedia Entertainment and Marvel Productions) *''Pandamonium'' (1982) (produced by MGM Television, Intermedia Entertainment Company and Marvel Productions) *''Gilligan's Planet'' (1982–1983) (produced by MGM Television and Filmation Associates) *''Thicke of the Night'' (1983) *''Jessie'' (1984) (produced by MGM Television and Lindsay Wagner-David Gerber Productions) *''Mighty Orbots'' (1984–1985) (produced by MGM Television, Intermedia Entertainment and TMS Entertainment) *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (2006–2008) (produced by Warner Bros. Animation) *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (2014–present) (produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Renegade Animation) *''Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz'' (2017) (produced by Warner Bros. Animation) Castle Rock Entertainment (post-1994) *''Seinfeld'' (1989–1998) (Sony Pictures Television currently owns distribution rights) *''Homeroom'' (1989) *''Ann Jillian'' (1989-1990) *''New Attitude'' (1990) *''Morton & Hayes'' (1991) *''Sessions'' (1991) *''The Powers That Be'' (1992) (with ELP Communications and Columbia Pictures Television) *''Great Scott!'' (1992) *''Thea'' (1993–1994) (Sony Pictures Television currently owns distribution rights) *''The Second Half'' (1993–1994) *''704 Hauser'' (1994, pilot only) *''The Single Guy'' (1995–1997) *''The Lazarus Man'' (1996) *''Boston Common'' (1996-1997) (Sony Pictures Television currently owns distribution rights) *''You're the One'' (1998) *''Reunited'' (1998) *''The Army Show'' (1998) *''Mission Hill'' (1999–2002) *''Movie Stars'' (1999) *''The Michael Richards Show'' (2000–2001) *''Bliss'' (2002–2004) (with Warner Bros. Television) New Line Television Twenty Twenty * That'll Teach 'Em (2003-2005, Channel 4) * Brat Camp (2005, Channel 4 and ABC) * Wakey Wakey Campers (2005, Channel 4) * I Know What You Ate Last Summer (2005, Five) * Evacuation (2006-2008, CBBC) * Family Brat Camp (2006, Channel 4) * Bad Lads Army (2006, ITV1) * The Choir (2006-present, BBC Two) * How To Divorce Without Screwing Up Your Children (2006, Channel 4) * How to Beat Your Kid's Asthma (2006, Channel 4) * The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2007-2010, CBBC) * Grandad's Back in Business (2007, BBC Two) * Never Did Me Any Harm (2007, Channel 4) * The Hoarder Next Door (2012, Channel 4) * First Dates (2013-present, Channel 4) * Remotely Funny (2017-present, CBBC) Wall to Wall *''The Media Show'' (1987, Channel 4) *''A Statement of Affairs'' (1992, ITV1) *''You Me and It'' (1992, BBC) *''New Nightmares'' (1992, Channel 4) *''Fellini Film Talk'' (1992, Channel 4) *''Dark Horses'' (1992, Channel 4) *''For Love Or Money'' (1992, Channel 4) *''Grow Your Greens, Eat Your Greens'' (1992, Channel 4) *''Big City'' (1993, ITV1) *''Claws, Jaws & Dinosaurs'' (1993, Channel 4) *''Baby It's You'' (1994, Channel 4/The Learning Channel) *''The Great Ape Trial'' (1995, Channel 4) *''Down By The River'' (1995, ITV Meridian) *''Heartland'' (1995, ITV 1) *''Slice Of Life'' (BBC Two) *''Sophie’s Meat Course'' (1995, Channel 4) *''The Big Country'' (1995, BBC Scotland) *''Human Jungle / Glass Jungle'' (1996, Channel 4) *''Spymaster'' (1996, Discovery Channel) *''The Agenda'' (1996, ITV1) *''Weekly Planet'' (1996, Channel 4) *''Plotlands'' (1997, BBC One) *''It’s Not Unusual'' (1997, BBC Two) *''Loss of Innocence'' (1997, Channel 4) *''Super Twins'' (1997, TLC) *''Taste of the Times'' (1997, Channel 4) *''The Science of Sex'' (1997, The Learning Channel) *''All Mod Cons'' (1997, BBC Two) *''Sex Chips and Rock & Roll'' (1998, BBC One) *''St. Paul’s'' (1998, BBC One) *''Body Story'' (1998, Discovery Channel) *''Children of the Divorce'' (1998, BBC One) *''Into Africa'' (1998, PBS) *''Into the Flames'' (1998, Channel 5) *''What Shall We Do with the Moon'' (1999, Channel 4) *''Standing Tall'' (1999, Channel 4/The Learning Channel) *''Ready to Wear'' (1998, BBC Two) *''Paleo World'' (1999, Discovery Channel, TLC) *''Naked Planet'' (1999, Channel 4/PBS) *''An Animal’s World'' (1999, Channel 4) *''Deluge'' (1999, Channel 4, TLC) *''Standing Tall / World's Tallest People'' (1999, Channel 4/TLC) *''What Shall We Do with the Moon?'' (1999, Channel 4) *''The 1900 House'' (1999-2000 Channel 4) PBS *''Stressed Out'' (2000, Channel 4) *''Marrying Out'' (2000, Channel 4) *''Building The Biggest'' (2000, Channel 4/TLC) *''Glasgow Kiss'' (2000, BBC One) *''Rosemary: Castle Cook'' (2000, Channel 5) *''When Money Went Mad: The Story of the South Sea Bubble'' (2000, Channel 4) *''Salvage Squad I'' (2001, Channel 4) *''Science of Beauty'' (2001, TLC) *''Real Football'' (2001, Discovery Channel) *''A Child's World'' (2001, Discovery Channel) *''Cromwell: New Model Englishman'' (2001, Channel 4) *''Enduring Extremes'' (2001, Discovery Channel) *''Eurocops'' (2001, Discovery Channel) *''Sex Life'' (2001, BBC Two) *''Extinct'' (2001, Channel 4) *''Gunpowder, Treason and Plot'' (2001, Channel 4) *''Health Cops I: Sentenced to Health'' (2001, Channel 4) *''Rosemary On The Road'' (2001, Channel 5) *''The Wedding Planner'' (2001, Sky Living) *''Salvage Squad II'' (2002, Channel 4) *''One Hit Wonderland'' (2002, Discovery Channel) *''Cleopatra'' (2002, Channel 4) *''Frontier House'' (2002, Channel 4) *''Giant Monsters'' (2002, Animal Planet) *''Health Cops II & III: New Orleans & Health Cops Undercover'' (2002, Discovery Health) *''Outbreak'' (2002, Discovery Health) *''Real Boxing'' (2002, Discovery Channel) *''The 1940s House'' (2002, Channel 4) *''World's First Predator'' (2002, Discovery Channel) *''The Edwardian Country House'' (2002, Channel 4) PBS *''Treats from the Edwardian Country House'' (2002, Channel 4) *''Art Crime'' (2002, BBC Four/Bravo) *''Chariot Race'' (2002, Channel 4/TLC) *''Scribbling'' (2002, BBC Two) *''Salvage Squad III'' (2003, Channel 4) *''Ancient Egyptians (TV series)'' (2003, Channel 4) *''Five Things I Hate About You'' (2003, BBC Two) *''Global Medics'' (2003, Discovery Channel) *''Joe Millionaire UK'' (2003, Channel 4) *''Spymaster USA'' (2003, Discovery Channel) *''Tournament'' (2003, Channel 4) *''First Columbus'' (2004, Discovery Channel) *[[Who Do You Think You Are? (UK TV series)|''Who Do You Think You Are?]] (2004–present, BBC One) *''Secret Admirer (2004, Channel 4) *''New Tricks'' (2004-2014, BBC One) *''Rosemary: Queen of the Kitchen'' (2004, Discovery Home & Leisure) *''Pioneer House'' (2004, Channel 4) *''Colonial House'' (2004, WNET) *''Spy'' (2004, BBC) *''The Story of Us'' (2004, Discovery Health) *''Salvage Squad'' (2004, Channel 4) *''The Regency House Party'' (2004, Channel 4/WNET) *''Spy'' (2004, BBC Three) *''We've Got the Builders In'' (2004, BBC Two) *''The Mafia'' (2005, Five/National Geographic Channel) *''Not Forgotten'' (2005, Channel 4) *''The Reclaimers'' (2005, BBC Two) *''Things I Hate About You'' USA (Bravo) *''Your Money Or Your Wife'' (2006, Channel 4) *''Texas Ranch House'' (2006, PBS) *''Underworld Histories'' (2006-2011, National Geographic Channel) *''Outlaw Bikers'' (2007, National Geographic Channel) *''Empire's Children'' (2007, Channel 4) *''Building the Future'' (2007, Discovery Channel) *''You Don't Know You're Born'' (2007, ITV1) *''HD Atlas: France'' (2007, Discovery Channel) *''Crisis at the Castle'' (2007, BBC Two) *''The First New Heart / Beating Death'' (2007, Channel 4/Discovery Channel) *''The Genius of Photography'' (2007, BBC Two) *''You Don't Know You're Born'' (2007, ITV1) *''Crashes That Changed Flying: Aviation Safety'' (2008, Discovery Channel) *''10 Commandments of the Mafia'' (2008, Discovery Channel) *''Dispatches'' (2008, Channel 4) *''The Man Who Ate Everything: The Alan Davidson Story'' (2008, BBC Four) *''My Life in Verse'' (2009, BBC Two) *''Sea Patrol UK I'' (2009, National Geographic) *''Electric Dreams (TV series), (2009, BBC Four) *''Surviving Terror (2009, Spike) *''Not Forgotten: Soldiers of Empire'' (2009, Channel 4) *''Anatomy of a Takedown'' (2009, Discovery Channel) *''Outlaw Biker Women'' (2009, National Geographic) *''Crack House USA'' (2010, MSNBC) *''Turn Back Time: The High Street'' (2010, BBC One) *''The Young Ones'' (2010, BBC One) *''Drugs, Inc''.'' (2010-2015, National Geographic) *''The Genius of Design (2010, BBC Two) *''That's Britain!'' (2011, BBC One) *''Mayday Mayday'' (2011, ITV1) *''Black in Latin America'' (2011, PBS) *''Petworth House: The Big Spring Clean'' (2011, BBC Four) *''The Great Estate: The Rise and Fall of the Council House'' (2011, BBC Four) *''The People's Supermarket'' (2011, Channel 4) *''Long Lost Family'' (2011–present, ITV) *''Goodnight Britain'' (2012, BBC One) *''The House The 50s Built'' (2012, Channel 4) *''Turn Back Time: The Family'' (2012, BBC One) *''Arts Troubleshooter'' (2012, BBC Two) *''Sicily Unpacked'' (2012, BBC Two) *''The Art of Australia'' (2013, BBC Four) *''That Music Show'' (2013, Channel 4) *''The People's Medal'' (2013, ITV1) *''Child Genius'' (2013–present, Channel 4) *''Nature's Newborns'' (2013, ITV1) *''Secrets from the Workhouse'' (2013, ITV1) *''The Voice UK'' (2013-2015, BBC One) *''Italy Unpacked'' (2013–Present, BBC Two) *''Wanted: A Family Of My Own'' (2014, ITV1) *''Births, Deaths and Marriages'' (2014, ITV1) *''Who Do They Think They Are?: 10 Years, 100 Shows'' (2014, BBC One) *''Secrets from the Clink'' (2014, ITV1) *''Secrets from the Asylum'' (2014, ITV1) *''Drugs, Inc. - Dealers' POV'' (2014, National Geographic) *''Back In Time For Christmas'' (2015, BBC Two) *''Underworld Inc.'' (2015–Present, National Geographic) *''Time Crashers'' (2015, Channel 4) *''First Peoples'' (2015, PBS) *''Back In Time For Dinner'' (2015, BBC Two) *''The Gift'' (2015, BBC One) *''Bring Back Borstal'' (2015, ITV1) *''UK's Best Part-Time Band'' (2016, BBC Two/BBC Four) *''Back In Time For The Weekend'' (2016, BBC Two) *''Victorian Bakers'' (2016, BBC Two) *''Bus Pass Beauty Queens'' (2016, Channel 5) * The World Most Extraordinary Homes (2016, BBC Two) * The Voice UK Series 5 (2016, BBC One) * Long Lost Family Series 6 (2016, ITV) * 500 Questions (2016, ITV) * The Victorian Slum (2016, BBC Two) * Back In Time For Brixton (2016, BBC Two) * Six Wives With Lucy Worsley (2016, BBC One) * Victorian Bakers at Christma''s (2016, BBC Two) * ''Further Back In Time For Dinner (2017, BBC Two) * Lawless Oceans (2017, National Geographic Channel) Shed Productions HBO *''HBO World Championship Boxing'' (1973-present) *''Inside the NFL'' (1977-2008) (co-production with NFL Films) *''Race for the Pennant'' (1978-1982) *''HBO Sneak Preview'' (1980-1983) *''HBO Magazine'' (1982-1983) *''Cinemax Screening Room'' (1982-1983) *''HBO Coming Attractions'' (1983-1985) *''Braingames'' (1983-1985) *''The Hitchhiker'' (1983-1987, 1989-1991) *''HBO Mailbox'' (1984-1985) *''Vietnam War Story'' (1987-1988) *''HBO Storybook Musicals'' (1987-1993) *''One Night Stand'' (1989-1992, 2005) *''Real Sex'' (1990-2009) *''Def Comedy Jam'' (1992-1997) *''Hardcore TV'' (1993-1994) *''HBO Comedy Half-Hour'' (1994-1998) *''Autopsy'' (1994-2008) *''Taxicab Confessions'' (1995-2006) *''Real Sports with Bryant Gumbel'' (1995-present) *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' (1995-2000) *''Arliss'' (1996-2003) *''Boxing After Dark'' (1996-present) *''The High Life'' (1996) (co-production with Worldwide Pants) *''The Chris Rock Show'' (1997-2000) *''Reverb'' (1997-2001) *''Todd McFarlane's Spawn'' (1997-1999) *''Spicy City'' (1997) *''Oz'' (1997-2003) (co-production with The Levinson/Fontana Company and Rysher Entertainment) *''Tenacious D'' (1997-2000) *''From the Earth to the Moon'' (1998; mini-series) *''Sex and the City'' (1998-2004) *''The Sopranos'' (1999-2007) *''30 by 30: Kid Flicks'' (1999-2001) *''A Little Curious'' (1999-2000) (co-production with Curious Pictures) *''Crashbox'' (1999-2000) (co-production with Planet Grande Productions and Cuppa Coffee Animation) *''The Corner'' (2000; mini-series) (co-production with Blown Deadline Productions and Knee Deep Productions) *''KO Nation'' (2000-2001) *''G String Divas'' (2000) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2000-2011, 2017-present) *''On the Record with Bob Costas'' (2001-2004) *''Six Feet Under'' (2001-2005) *''Kindergarten'' (2001) *''Freshman Year'' (2001) (co-production with Planet Grande Productions) *''Band of Brothers'' (2001; mini-series) (co-production with Playtone and DreamWorks Television) *''The Mind of the Married Man'' (2001-2002) (co-production with Comedy Arts Studios, 3 Arts Entertainment and Sunlight Productions) *''Def Poetry Jam'' (2002-2007) *''The Wire'' (2002-2008) (co-production with Blown Deadline Productions) *''Real Time with Bill Maher'' (2003-present) *''K Street'' (2003) *''Carnivàle'' (2003-2005) *''Da Ali G Show'' (2003-2004) *''Deadwood'' (2004-2006) *''Entourage'' (2004-2011) *''Family Bonds'' (2004) *''Pornucopia'' (2004) *''Cathouse: The Series'' (2004-2011) *''Unscripted'' (2005) (co-production with Section Eight Productions and Warner Bros. Television) *''The Comeback'' (2005-present) *''Costas Now'' (2005-2009) *''Classical Baby'' (2005, 2008) *''Rome'' (2005-2007) *''Lucky Louie'' (2006) *''Big Love'' (2006-2011) *''John from Cincinnati'' (2007) *''Tell Me You Love Me'' (2007) *''Flight of the Conchords'' (2007-2009) *''John Adams'' (2008; mini-series) *''Generation Kill'' (2008; mini-series) (co-production with Company Pictures and Blown Deadline Productions) *''House of Saddam'' (2008; mini-series) (co-production with BBC) *''Little Britain USA'' (2008) (co-production with 19 Entertainment and Reveille Productions) *''True Blood'' (2008-2014) *''In Treatment'' (2008-2010) *''Eastbound & Down'' (2009-2013) (co-production with Gary Sanchez Productions, Rough House Pictures and Enemy MIGs Productions) *''Brave New Voices'' (2009-2010) *''Bored to Death'' (2009-2011) *''Hung'' (2009-2011) *''The Pacific'' (2010; mini-series) (co-production with Playtone and DreamWorks Television) *''The Neistat Brothers'' (2010) *''Funny or Die Presents'' (2010-2011) *''How to Make It in America'' (2010-2011) *''Treme'' (2010-2013) *''Boardwalk Empire'' (2010-2014) *''Mildred Pierce'' (2011; mini-series) *''Luck'' (2011-2012) *''Enlightened'' (2011-2013) *''Strike Back'' (2011–2015) *''Game of Thrones'' (2011-present) *''On Freddie Roach'' (2012) *''The Newsroom'' (2012-2014) *''Girls'' (2012-2017) *''Veep'' (2012-present) *''Hello Ladies'' (2013-2014) *''Getting On'' (2013-2015) (co-production with Anima Sola Productions and BBC Worldwide) *''Banshee'' (2013-2016) *''Vice'' (2013-present) *''The Knick'' (2014-2015) *''Looking'' (2014-2016) *''Olive Kitteridge'' (2014; mini-series) (co-production with Playtone and As Is) *''Last Week Tonight with John Oliver'' (2014-present) *''Silicon Valley'' (2014-present) *''True Detective'' (2014-present) *''Togetherness'' (2015-2016) (co-production with Duplass Brothers Productions) *''The Brink'' (2015) (co-production with Jerry Weintraub Productions, Everyman Pictures and Little City Iron Works) *''Show Me a Hero'' (2015; mini-series) (co-production with Blown Deadline Productions and Pretty Pictures) *''Project Greenlight'' (2015) *''Ballers'' (2015-present) *''Vinyl'' (2016) *''Any Given Wednesday with Bill Simmons'' (2016) *''The Night Of'' (2016; mini-series) (co-production with BBC Worldwide, Bad Wolf and Film Rites) *''Divorce'' (2016-present) *''Insecure'' (2016-present) *''Quarry'' (2016-present) (co-production with Anonymous Content, Night Sky Productions and One Olive) *''Vice Principals'' (2016-present) HBO Downtown Productions These series produced by this HBO division are currently owned by HBO (pre-1992 series) and Viacom International (post-1991 series), except for Mystery Science Theater 3000 which is currently owned by Shout! Factory. *''Night After Night with Allan Havey'' (1989-1992) *''Short Attention Span Theater'' (1989-1994) *''Sports Monster'' (1991) *''Stand Up, Stand Up'' (1991-1992) *''Inside the NFL'' (1992) (co-production with NFL Films) *''Women Aloud'' (1992-1993) *''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' (1992-1996) (co-production with Best Brains) *''2 Drink Minimum'' (1993-1994) *''Politically Incorrect with Bill Maher'' (1993-2002) *''Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist'' (1995-2002) *''Exit 57'' (1995-1996) HBO Independent Productions Time-Life Television Talent Associates Turner Broadcasting System CNN *''CNN Daybreak'' (1980-2005) *''Evans, Novak, Hunt & Shields'' (1980-2002) *''Freeman Reports'' (1980-1985) *''Sports Tonight'' (1980-2002) *''Style with Elsa Klensch'' (1980-2001) *''Pinnacle'' (1982-2003) *''Crossfire'' (1982-2005, 2013-2014) *''Showbiz Today'' (1984-2001) *''Inside Politics'' (1984-2005, 2014-present) *''Larry King Live'' (1985-2010) *''Capital Gang'' (1988-2005) *''Both Sides with Jesse Jackson'' (1992-2000) *''Reliable Sources'' (1992-present) *''Late Edition with Wolf Blitzer'' (1993-2009) *''Talkback Live'' (1994-2003) *''Wolf Blitzer Reports'' (2000-2005) *''CNN Tonight'' (2001, 2009-2010, 2014-present) *''American Morning'' (2001-2011) *''CNN Live Today'' (2001-2006) *''NewsNight with Aaron Brown'' (2001-2005) *''People in the News'' (2001-2005) *''Connie Chung Tonight'' (2002-2003) *''Next@CNN'' (2002-2005) *''Anderson Cooper 360°'' (2003-present) *''Showbiz Tonight'' (2005-2014) *''Nancy Grace'' (2005-2016) *''The Situation Room with Wolf Blitzer'' (2005-present) *''CNN Newsroom'' (2006-present) *''Campbell Brown'' (2008-2010) *''Black in America'' (2008-2012) *''Fareed Zakaria GPS'' (2008-present) *''Your Bottom Line'' (2009-2010) *''Amanpour'' (2009-2010, 2012-present) *''John King, USA'' (2010-2012) *''In the Arena'' (2010-2011) *''Piers Morgan Live'' (2011-2014) *''Erin Burnett OutFront'' (2011-present) *''Early Start'' (2012-present) *''Starting Point'' (2012-2013) *''Anthony Bourdain: Parts Unknown'' (2013-present) *''The Lead with Jake Tapper'' (2013-present) *''Legal View with Ashleigh Banfield'' (2013-2016) *''Morgan Spurlock Inside Man'' (2013-present) (co-production with Warrior Poets) *''New Day'' (2013-present) *''Sanjay Gupta MD'' (2013-2014) *''@This Hour'' (2014-present) *''Chicagoland'' (2014) *''The Sixties'' (2014; mini-series) (co-production with Playtone and Herzog & Company) *''The Hunt with John Walsh'' (2014-present) (co-production with Zero Point Zero Production) *''This Is Life with Lisa Ling'' (2014-present) *''Smerconish'' (2014-present) *''Wolf'' (2014-present) *''The Seventies'' (2015; mini-series) (co-production with Playtone and Herzog & Company) *''State of the Union with Jake Tapper'' (2015-present) *''The Wonder List with Bill Weir'' (2015-present) *''Race for the White House'' (2016) *''The Eighties'' (2016; mini-series) (co-production with Playtone and Herzog & Company) *''United Shades of America'' (2016-present) *''Declassified'' (2016-present) (co-production with All3Media America) Cartoon Network Cartoon Network Worldwide Distribution *''Fat Dog Mendoza'' (1998-1999) *''Chop Socky Chooks'' (2008-2009) *''Hero: 108'' (2010-2012) *''The Cramp Twins'' (2001-2006) *''Robotboy'' (2005-2008) *''My Spy Family'' (2007-2010) *''Skatoony'' (2006-2010) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' (2006-2007) *''Storm Hawks'' (2007–2009) *''George of the Jungle'' (Season 1 only, 2007–2008) *''Best Ed'' (2008–2009) *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2006-2007) *''Santo Contra Los Clones'' (2004) *''La CQ'' (2012-2014) *''Jorel's Brother'' (2014-present) *''Roll No 21'' (2010-present) *''Exchange Student Zero'' (2015) Category:Lists of television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Lists Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adult Swim Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Ruby-Spears Category:Castle Rock Entertainment Category:New Line Cinema Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:CNN Category:HBO Category:Williams Street Category:Lorimar Television Category:Telepictures Category:Lorimar-Telepictures Category:WarnerMedia